


Oh Onion Boy

by Tkorg



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Creepy Fluff, Greg Being an Asshole, Kissing, M/M, Obessions, Phanfiction, Poor Dan, Stalking, greg being creepy, greg being himself, poor lainey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 07:43:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11203506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tkorg/pseuds/Tkorg
Summary: So, I have recently have been obessed with *phan, and yeah I know, I'm late. My mates have always loved Dan and Phil and I didn't understand until now, having said that, I'm am also intirgued by Onision's obession with Dan. Therefore, I wrote a creepy Fanfiction about Onision stalking Dan. Also Dan and Phil are married in this because that's how it should be. Enjoy!





	Oh Onion Boy

He breathed in the sweet air, listening to the wind howl. A soft smirk played on his lips as he gazed into the dark house. His breath quickened as he looked further. He could make out a shape of a body on the bed. He pressed his ear to the cold window, wondering if he was close enough to hear the melody of the other man’s gentle breathing or heart beat. He placed his hand on the glass, wishing he could reach out and touch the sleeping man. That wasn’t what he was here to do. He couldn’t touch, only look. That would satisfy him for a little while. The thought of kidnapping the sleeping beauty danced across his mind. His heart swelled, nothing could make him happier. 

“Dan.” He sung, biting his lip. He got up slowly from his crouching position. He walked off the sharp pain in his legs from holding the position for so long. They weren’t used to it. This was his first time but, it won’t be his last. He pulled out his spouse’s hair grip, which he had stolen, and walked toward the door. He wasn’t afraid of being caught. All of Dan’s neighbours were asleep. The only thing he had to worry about was Phil, but he didn’t see a car in the drive, so the coast was clear. The thought of Dan all alone made his trousers grow tight. His fingers flipped the hair grip around as he reached the door. The moonlight accented the dusky mahogany. He nudged the grip into the key hole, jiggling it around. The click of success made his smile grow into a toothy grin. 

He combed his steady hands through his hair, making it lay flat from sticking in every direction as it normally did. He checked his reflection in the glass of the door, checking that his make was still in tack from sitting in the shrubs for an hour or so. He turned the knob of the door, the warm air hitting his chilled body. Oh, Dan liked it hot, eh? The American sniffed the air, closing his eyes as the sweet scent pleased his senses. He closed the door behind him carefully, and timidly walked around the small lounge a couple meters from the entry way. He frowned at the pictures of Dan and Phil hugging and kissing. He placed the pictures face down whilst scuffing in disgust. He started hungrily looking for his prince’s bedroom. 

He caressed the hard wood separating him from Dan. He cautiously opened the door, slipping his body in the room. His head was spinning as it sunk in that he was in Dan’s house, in his bedroom. Dan was asleep or it seemed as though. He was beautiful, hugging a pillow as he dreamt. His chocolate brown hair pressed on his forehead. The American, moved over to the corner of the room, seating himself in a chair. This was really happening. 

*******  
His eyes shot open, cold sweats running down his spin. He held his breath as he heard the soft murmur of footsteps. His heart felt as though it would burst at any moment. He rolled over, his bed sheet clinging to his wet skin, strapping him down to the bed. He wasn’t alone. He closed his eyes as he heard the door creak open, more footsteps following. His heart was pounding as he tried to remain calm. Maybe it was Phil... No, Phil was visiting his family for a few days. Who was in his room then? There was only one way to find out. He shyly turned back towards the window, slowly opening his eyes. He found the dreaded, pale skinned, American youtuber, Onision staring back at him. He moved the sheets closer to himself, feeling self conscious of his bare chest under the other man’s speculating eyes. 

“Hey cutie.” The American whispered, frowning as Dan quickly grabbed his phone and searched for Phil’s number. Greg stood up, walking towards the other man. Dan finally dialled the number but it was too late. Greg softy took the phone from the other man’s shaky hands. 

“Dan? Is everything okay? It’s the middle of the night...”Phil asked, worried but tired. Greg smirked as he hit the ‘end’ button, and placed the phone back on the night stand. 

“Why haven’t you been responding to my videos and tweets?” The American asked, sounding genuinely hurt. Dan swallowed, his mouth growing dry. 

“I-um.” Dan stuttered. He was silenced my Greg’s lips brushing over his. He pulled away. 

“You’re so cute when you’re nervous.” Greg chuckled, making Dan’s cheeks burn. Greg leaned in for another kiss and Dan turned away.

“I’m married.” 

“So am I, Phil doesn’t have to know.” Greg purred. Dan searched the other man’s eyes, secretly thinking of a plan to get Greg out of his home. He smirked as he realised what he should do. Dan kissed Onison, hard and passionately, dragging the other man into bed with him. Greg’s hands roamed Dan’s small, half naked frame. Dan flipped them over, resting on top of the American. He rolled his hips, grinding on the other man’s lap. His hand snuck under his pillow, pulled out a pocket knife. He hastily snapped it open and stabbed it into Greg’s arm. He jumped off the man and grabbed his phone. He ran down the hall, re calling Phil. 

“He’s in our bloody home.” Dan whispered into the phone. 

“Call the police, I’ll be there soon.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this had mistakes. I was listening to some russian music as I wrote because I'm kgb like that, also I suck at english in general so... can't really blame it on the music, but I'm going to try anyways, again because I'm kgb like that.


End file.
